onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Trafalgar D. Water Law/Misc.
Major Battles *Law and Baby 5 vs. Wellington *Law vs. Donquixote Rosinante *Law and Donquixote Rosinante vs. Vergo *Law vs. Shachi and Penguin (unseen) *Law, Eustass Kid, and Monkey D. Luffy vs. Marine assault team *Heart Pirates, Kid Pirates, and Straw Hat Pirates vs. Marines *Heart Pirates and Kid Pirates vs. a Pacifista *Law vs. one hundred pirates (unseen) *Law vs. Kin'emon (unseen) *Law vs. G-5 Marines *Law vs. Tashigi *Law vs. Smoker *Law vs. Caesar Clown's subordinates *Law vs. Scotch *Law vs. Vergo (Caesar Clown's research lab) *Law vs. Vergo (SAD room) *Law vs. Donquixote Doflamingo and Fujitora *Law vs. Donquixote Doflamingo *Law, Monkey D. Luffy, and Roronoa Zoro vs. Machvise, Senor Pink, and Dellinger *Law and Monkey D. Luffy vs. Donquixote Doflamingo, Trebol, and Bellamy (while controlled by Doflamingo) *Law and Monkey D. Luffy vs. Donquixote Doflamingo and Trebol *Law vs. Trebol Filler Battles *Trafalgar D. Water Law vs. Diamante *Trafalgar Law, Monkey D. Luffy, and Tony Tony Chopper vs. Breed *Trafalgar Law vs. Monkey D. Luffy (forced to fight each other) Anime and Manga Differences Appearance When he was first introduced in the manga, Law had tattoos on only four of his left hand's fingers. In the anime, all five fingers have a tattoo. Later in the manga, during the Marineford arc, all five fingers are tattooed as well. Sabaody Archipelago Arc Originally in the manga, when Law met Kid in the auction house, he notably showed Kid his middle finger. In the anime, this was censored with Law simply giving Kid a smug look. When Law, Kid, and their respective crews encountered a Pacifista, it is not specified whether this one was Kuma or not in the manga and the scene ends with a cliffhanger. In the anime, this one was a regular Pacifista and the pirates were given some scenes fighting it. When it seemed that they defeated the Pacifista, it got back up and resumed its attack, essentially leaving the same cliffhanger as in the manga. Post-War Arc Law and his crew's interaction with the Kuja are also added in the anime. When they arrive on Amazon Lily, they enter the harbor with the Kuja ship only to be met with initial hostility by the Kuja islanders until Boa Hancock stops them. When Elder Nyon clearly states that men are forbidden on the island and the Kujas must uphold the law, Law and Jinbe manage to convince Nyon that Law is needed to treat Luffy's wounds. After forming a compromise, the Heart Pirates are allowed to dock at the bay. During the Timeskip In the anime, a flashback showing him sending the 100 pirates' hearts to the Marines is added. In the manga, this fact is only mentioned. *This sequence contradicts Law's former bounty poster, which depicts him already wearing his new clothes before attaining his Shichibukai status. Dressrosa Arc In the manga, when Law confronted Doflamingo on the palace rooftop and was defeated by the Shichibukai, he once again showed his middle finger. This was again cut in the anime, as Law only mocked Doflamingo without performing the gesture. Translation and Dub Issues When referring to others, Law adds to their name or epithet. In English, it can be translated as "Mr.", though ya does not denote courteousness and is generally used when referring to someone's profession. However, he has rarely used san to refer to certain characters, such as with Corazon and sarcastically with Vergo. Likewise, there are different ways for his nickname coined for him by Luffy, "Tora-man", can be translated. It can possibly as "Tra-man", but is often subtitled as "Tra-guy" or "Traffy" in some media with said subtitles. The English version of Pirate Warriors 3 and Buring Blood instead localizes it as "Traffie". Merchandise Trafalgar Law has been featured in various figurine collections such as: Portrait of Pirates, and Figuarts ZERO One Piece. Video Games Playable Appearances *''One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World'' *''One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2'' *''One Piece: Unlimited World Red'' *''One Piece: Super Grand Battle! X'' *''One Py Berry Match'' *''One Piece: Dance Battle'' *''One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3'' *''One Piece Thousand Storm'' *''One Piece: Burning Blood'' *''One Piece: Great Pirate Colosseum'' Support Appearances *''One Piece: Gigant Battle'' Trivia *His name may have multiple origins: **"Law" is derived from real life pirate Edward Low. Law's apparently infamous cruelty echoes Edward Low's own reputation for violently torturing victims before killing them. **Trafalgar is the name of a cape in the south-west of Spain. Its name is Arabic in origin, meaning "Western Cape". It was the site of a famous naval battle between the British and the French/Spanish fleet during the Napoleonic Wars, dubbed the Battle of Trafalgar. London's landmark Trafalgar Square is named for the battle, as is a class of submarines in the British Royal Navy. **"Water Law", as well his fight with Wellington, may be a reference to Waterloo, the place in where, on 18 June 1815, was fought the final battle of the Napoleonic Wars which represented the ultimate defeat of Napoleon at the hands of the Seventh Coalition. The British commander at Waterloo, Arthur Wellesley, was the duke of Wellington. *Law's birthday, October 6th, is a reference to his name, as to can mean 10 and ro can mean 6, To'''rafarugā '''Rō. He shares his birthday with Tashigi and Bartolomeo. *When Brannew introduces the Shichibukai in the Chapter 700, Law is credited as "the mastermind behind the ". No information about this event has been revealed so far. *His wanted poster shows Bepo appearing in the background with his head turned in the same position and stance as Usopp in Luffy's poster. *According to the 4th Japanese Fan Poll, Law is the tenth most popular character in One Piece, making him the most popular Supernova excluding Luffy and Zoro. **In the 5th Fan Poll, Law finished in 2nd place, making him the most popular non-Straw Hat and Shichibukai. *At 26 years-old, he is the youngest individual known to ever hold a position as one of the Shichibukai. *Law uses the "smiley" style of Jolly Roger, as first seen used by his former superior Donquixote Doflamingo. But unlike Doflamingo's smiley, his does not have a "cancel" sign across it. The smiley most likely refers to the final moments of Donquixote Rosinante, who died with a smile before he told Law to remember him smiling from that day onwards. *Buffalo mentioned that Law was in line for "Heart seat" as Doflamingo's ally. The vacant seat was later seen in Chapter 700, along with the occupied Spade, Club and Diamond seats. *Law's character song, which was released as a bonus song on the One Piece Log Collection - Sabaody CD is called "Dr. Heart Stealer". This is likely a reference to the hearts of 100 pirates he obtained in order to become a member of the Shichibukai or his ability Mes which he used to remove people's hearts from their bodies. *Law's favorite foods are onigiri and grilled fish. Meanwhile, he dislikes bread and umeboshi. **The former least favorite food is referenced in-series where Law openly admits angrily that he dislikes bread upon hearing about Sanji's sandwiches (just before he gets shocked out of realization). This very quote is spoken out word-for-word when Law picks up the meat healing item in Pirate Warriors 3. **Law's dislike of bread is also shared by Donquixote Rosinante. *Law's hobbies are roaming and collecting anniversary coins. *Although he isn't named after him (Zoro is), Law's escape from the attack on Flevance almost mirrors the actions of real-life pirate Francois L'Olonnais , who was shipwrecked and attacked by Spaniards. L'Olonnais covered himself in the blood of his crew and hid amongst their dead bodies in order to survive. L'Olonnais was also known to be ruthlessly cruel, mutilating body parts and internal organs with his sword when torturing victims. References Site Navigation Category:Character Subpages